Interview exclusive!
by Nyctalope
Summary: Interview du Prince au Sang Mêlé garantie sans spoiler! C'est Luna qui pose les questions, trop sérieux s'abstenir!


Coucou! Voici un peit OS, juste pour le plaisir! A la base c'était pour un concours qui malheureusement a été annulé. Enfin, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire!

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, etc.

**Spoiler:** AUCUN SPOILER DU TOME 6! Ceci n'est que pur délire!

**Note:** laissez moi votre adresse mail si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur ce site, histoire que je vous remercie pour vos commentaires!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**  
Interview exclusive du Prince Au Sang-Mêlé par Luna Lovegood, envoyée spéciale pour Le Chicaneur.**_

Une semaine avant la parution de cet article, j'ai rencontré le Prince au Sang-Mêlé au marché, par hasard. Etant dotée d'une grande conscience professionnelle, je l'ai interviewé pour vous, chers lecteurs! Il est tel que Barbara Pinkheart nous le décrit: Grand et musclé, brun avec une magnifique mèche et la raie à droite, les yeux bleus, un grain de beauté en haut du sourcil gauche et une boucle d'oreille sur l'oreille droite. Il a fait semblant de ne pas être lui, il devait chercher l'anonymat, ce qui se comprend, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez tous. C'est la première fois que le Prince répond aux questions d'un journaliste alors encadrez cet article! Je vous restitue mot à mot l'interview qu'il m'a accordée. Envoyez-moi vos remarques au Chicaneur, Troisième Hibou en partant de la droite, Poste centrale Londonienne. Merci!

- Eh oui chers lecteurs, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien en face du Prince au Sang-Mêlé, le héros des romans de Barbara Pinkheart. Il existe vraiment! Il est aussi beau et ténébreux que l'auteur nous le décrit. Et je crois qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour moi! Bonjour Prince!

- Je ne suis pas le Pr…

- Oui je sais ça fait toujours cet effet là! Alors dites-moi, avez-vous déjà rencontré des ronflaks cornus?

- …

- Parce que je ne comprends pas le succès des livres dont vous êtes le héros! Il n'y a AUCUN ronflak cornu!

- Les ronflak cornus n'existent pas.

- C'est ce que beaucoup croient. Pour en revenir à vos performances de personnage de roman, j'ai A-DO-RE la scène du lampadaire dans "La goule et moi". Vraiment quel jeu, quelle action, quel romantisme!

- Mais de quoi vous parl…

- Une question me vient, et je pense que tous les lecteurs se la posent: l'avez-vous gardé?

- La goule?

- Le lampadaire.

- Euh ce n'est qu'un livre et je ne suis pas le Pri…

- C'est dommage, vous n'avez donc aucun souvenir matériel de vos scènes?

- Non vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu…

- Bien bien! Et sinon, avez-vous toujours l'adresse hibou de toutes les jeunes femmes que vous avez embrassées dans les 78 romans de cette chère Barbara?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que…

A cet instant de l'interview, le Prince s'est montré beaucoup plus coopératif. Il a accepté d'avouer enfin qu'il était le Prince au Sang-Mêlé. Peut-être que mon invitation à venir dîner un soir à la maison y est pour quelque chose! En attendant, voici la suite de cette passionnante discussion:

- Eh bien non je n'ai pas gardé toutes les adresses de ces demoiselles. Seulement quelques-unes.

- Est-ce que vous avez celle de Cynthia, dans "Un été en Antarctique"?. C'était ma préférée!

- Elle est morte à la fin du roman, décapitée par un pingouin.

- Oh je suis désolée, je ne m'en souvenais pas… Je pensais que vous vous étiez enfuis tous les deux vers l'Amazonie… Ca devait être terrible.

- Oui…

- Vous avez beaucoup pleuré?

- Un Prince ne pleure pas!

- Oh oui, bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi votre majesté.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Quelle grandeur! Continuons, je suis le porte-parole de tout un lectorat et beaucoup se demandent si votre mèche est bien la vôtre et ce que vous faîtes pour qu'elle reste toujours aussi soyeuse.

- Je traite mes cheveux avec les shampoings Barbara Gourde, des femmes qu'on n'oublie pas. Je pense que ce n'est pas parce que je suis un homme que je ne dois pas prendre soin de mon corps. D'ailleurs, je m'épile avec de la crème Décap'oil afin d'être toujours parfait, même en maillot de bain, et je me parfume avec "eau de crapaud", de Gives En Chie. L'hygiène bucco-dentaire est également très importante pour moi. J'ai un contrat avec le dentifrice "des Carpates".

- Cette réponse extrêmement précise ravira nos lectrices! Merci!

- Mais c'est normal.

- Avez-vous des animaux domestiques?

- Oui, régulièrement.

- Régulièrement?

- Ils ont tendance à mourir assez vite. Je suis assez tête en l'air et j'oublie de les nourrir.

- Vous devriez prendre un Ronflak Cornu, ils n'ont pas besoin d'humain pour se nourrir, c'est très indépendant mais aussi très affectueux.

- Merci pour votre conseil, mademoiselle Lovegood, j'y penserai.

- Si vous voulez, je pars en expédition en Suède dans trois jours afin d'en observer dans leur milieu naturel, si vous voulez venir…

- Merci mais je dois jouer dans le prochain roman de Barbara, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir accepter. Une prochaine fois peut-être?

- Je vous contacterai. Parlez-moi de ce nouveau roman. Comment s'appelle-t-il? Vous avez des infos croustillantes?

- Je ne peux rien vous révéler.

- Vos lectrices seront extrêmement déçues. Nous ne pouvons même pas savoir le prénom de votre future petite amie?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux.

- Pensez à vos lectrices. Elles doivent être au bord de l'apoplexie en attendant votre réponse à ma question.

- Bien, c'est bien parce que je vous aime, chères lectrices! Elle s'appellera Circée.

- Merci pour cette révélation qui est une exclusivité mondiale!

- Mais de rien.

- Pouvez-vous nous apprendre autre chose ?

- Je pense que j'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Je comprends. Les lectrices ont d'autres questions. Vous semblez très courageux, vous n'avez donc peur de rien?

- Si.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- Et de quoi avez-vous peur?

- Des arbres.

- Des arbres?

- Oui.

- C'est étrange.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi avoir peur des arbres? Après tout, vous avez déjà combattu des Vikings revenus du passé, des chats sauvages de 250kg, des phoques tueurs et j'en passe. Alors, pourquoi les arbres?

- J'étais élève à Poudlard, en cinquième année. Un jour, alors que je faisais la sieste, je me suis fait attaqué par un arbre. Mais pas n'importe quel arbre: c'était le saule cogneur. J'en garde d'ailleurs des traces. Comme ce grain de beauté, au-dessus du sourcil.

- Il vous est apparu après que vous vous soyez fait attaquer?

- Tout à fait.

- C'est fabuleux!

- Au début je trouvais plutôt ça douloureux, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dîtes…

- Ca ne vous rend que plus courageux. Le saule cogneur. Vous êtes peut-être le seul à avoir survécu à une de ses attaques, avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

- C'est fort possible. J'étais déjà fort à l'époque.

- Vous vous faisiez déjà appeler le Prince au Sang-Mêlé?

- Non voyons! Ces romans n'existaient pas encore.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Nos lectrices voudront également savoir ce que vous aimez manger au petit déjeuner.

- Sans hésitations du rôti de porc aux airelles avec un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Mais qui vous le cuisine? Votre épouse?

- Ma maman.

- Vous vivez donc chez votre mère? Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes célibataire?

- Vous êtes très perspicace!

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis journaliste! Il y a donc encore un espoir pour nos lectrices?

- Eh bien, oui.

- Quel est votre genre de femme? Vous êtes sorti avec des femmes très différentes: blondes, rousses, brunes, chauves, cheveux courts, cheveux longs, vampires, loup-garous… Vous semblez ouvert à la différence.

- Je pense que c'est indispensable à notre époque, cette ouverture d'esprit. Mais j'avoue que le plus dur était Romula, le loup-garou. Elle était trop poilue à mon goût.

- Alors si j'avais un conseil à donner à toutes ces lectrices qui rêvent d'être Celle que vous Epouserez, c'est de s'épiler?

- Tout à fait. Et de se limer les dents, si elles sont des vampires. Je n'aime pas avoir les lèvres écorchées.

- Bien, je leur dirai. Dans les romans, le Prince est un grand militant du Monde Moldu mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet?

- Effectivement je suis actif dans certaines associations. Je suis très proche de ce monde. Je suis moldu par mon père.

- Et quelles sont ces associations?

- L'APLCLMSDSDL essentiellement. Et également l'Arc-en-ciel.

- Quel est ce sigle étrange?

- Celui de l'Association Pour Lutter Contre La Mort Sadique Des Souris De Laboratoire. En effet, ces pauvres bêtes servent à des fins expérimentales.

- C'est atroce! Mais elles ne se rebellent pas?

- Elles ne sont pas comme les souris sorcières, et encore moins comme nos rats. Elles sont à un niveau de conscience moins élevée que leur homologues du Monde Sorcier.

- C'est tellement beau de vous occuper d'elles! Vous êtes un peu leur voix si je peux m'exprimer ainsi?

- Tout à fait.

- Et qu'en est-il de l'autre organisation?

- Je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment.

- Lorsque vous le pourrez, n'hésitez pas à me contacter!

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bon ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus répondre à vos questions mais ma mère m'avait envoyé acheter du rôti de porc pour mon petit déjeuner, je ne veux pas me faire gronder, je dois y aller.

- Vous aimez donc les femmes autoritaires?

- Je ne sors pas avec ma mère.

- Oh, oui pardon! Je vous laisse finir vos commissions et vous remercie d'avoir donné un peu de votre temps au Chicaneur! Je vous enverrai un exemplaire lorsqu'il sortira, si vous me laissez votre adresse hibou.

- Je l'achèterai moi-même.

- Bien, merci encore!

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi! Et dites à mes lectrices que je reçois bien toutes leurs lettres!

- Je leur dirai!

Sur ce, le Prince s'est éloigné, le cabas sous le bras, en marmonnant des paroles compréhensibles de lui seul. Il est tellement mystérieux. En tout cas il reçoit bien tout votre courrier, alors continuez de lui écrire! Pour préserver son intimité je ne vous dirai pas que je l'ai rencontré au marché de Little Hangleton, de peur que vous le harceliez. Comme vous l'avez lu il est célibataire, mais épilez-vous et limez-vous les dents si vous voulez avoir une chance!

C'était Luna Lovegood, envoyée spéciale pour le Chicaneur.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est affligeant, encore désolée! Allez-y, dites le que c'est affligeant: Enfin vous pouvez aussi dire que c'est bien hein ;) 


End file.
